Mudd's Book Adventure (Part 1)
Introduction Mudd stumbles upon the book that bought him and Shaky into the book world, where they met familiar faces. However, this sends him through different page-like dimensions full of silliness, good and bad. Will Mudd find his way out and find the source of the book? Story Backstory: It had been a few years ever since the incident of the book adventure. Me and Shaky were scared of our pasts, as we never expected to meet and talk to our younger selves. I was doing my usual things, but I had grown into an adult now. It is kind of a strange experience really, living in an adult body with nothing to do or see. The others have grown two, Chase has grown into a full time police pup and helps Ryder on most of his missions and has now had a relationship with Skye, whom I find the cutest couple in the city. Zuma and Rocky have hanged out together most of the time now as well, having fun in the water. I'm surprised Rocky got over his fears as he never really wanted to bathe unless he really had to do so. Marshall is a leading fire pup, Shaky his assistant and they have had quite a few emergencies that I have lost count of how many they actually have had. Rubble is now a construction pup, and he visits me every so often so we can basically have a chat with each other while he does work on construction sites. As for me? Well, I've now been qualified as a hero, as I've saved a few lives over these past few years, and I've received a reward for my heroic actions as a digging and ground pup. I've helped out the other pups here and there, and I'm proud to be a pup of the Paw Patrol. Chapter 1- Finding the Book (Day 1): As a usual day in Adventure Bay, I was travelling around the city as usual, when I spotted an old book store on the side of the street, which to me seemed to make me bring back some nostalgia into me. I walked to the store and opened the door. It made somewhat of a squeaky noise, which to me was quite a weird thing but it was all in part of the building's old architectural design. "Hello there young one," came a voice behind the counter. It was a pup who was wearing some ragged clothing, a ripped hat on his head, wrinkles showing on his shaking paws and a rather long white beard. "Yes?" I responded with a confused look on my face. "I think I recognise you..." he said while leaning towards the front of the counter. I looked even more confused. I hadn't even met this pup before, so why he said he recognised me I have no idea at all. "Sir, I think you're mistaken, I haven't met..." I answered, but I got hushed by him. "Mudd, I have met you..." he chuckled. I gasped. How did this old pup in a old looking tattered chair have a clue who I was? I interjected his speech, but I once again got hushed by his thick, but rather comfortable paw. "Laddy, I met you at the ceremony, you know?" I hadn't a clue at all what he was saying, but then I remembered. (Flashback): Everybody was cheering at me for a splendid job I've done for the city, and I was smiling and feeling incredibly humbled to be where I was in my place. The crowd continued cheering onwards for me, as the Mayor walked down a red carpet and smiled. "Oh Mudd, I'm incredibly proud of you for what you have done for the city. You should be proud of yourself." She smiled as she presented me the medal now visible on my chest. Photographers snapped the paparazzi out of me. Ryder gave me a stroke on the back. The other pups barked, cheered and jumped for glory for my achievements. But what pleased me most of all was the appreciation of the crowd, as they roared with cheers. I had never been happier in all my life. Piker was there as well, and he had changed quite a lot, he was quite nice to everyone, even Shaky, which I was pleased for him that they were both getting along with each other. However, I spotted a face different from within the crowd. It was the pup I had been talking to at the time. He got up and walked up to the place where I was. "Congratulations laddy, you done a great job." He gave me a warm smile into my face. "You might not know me, but I know you. You're going to like the look of this." "Thank you and what is it?" I asked him in question. Then a smile turned into a whimper. Because what he was holding in his over two paws... Was the book of horrors. Well, not horrors, the book of our origins. (Present Day): I opened my eyes to see a similar scene to the celebration. The pup had come in front of me and had in his paws the same book from before. However, the appearance of the book apparently was distorted from what I was used to seeing. "Why's the book... Look... Different?" I asked him as I pointed to the book. "That's why I wanted you to take it with you to the Lookout," he said in a concerned look. I was about to open my mouth to counter, when the door suddenly opened. It was in the shape of a female pup, who was wearing a sunhat covering her face, a pink dress, a brown, long tail and a smirk. "Who are you?" I asked in question. "Oh Monsieur, do you not recognise me?" she said and then she revealed her face. "Wait... Fliss?" I gasped. It was Fliss no doubt. "Yes Mudd, it's me. Nice to see you again!" She smiled at me. "Nice to see you two! I haven't seen you in ages!" I was still trying to make sense of the situation I was witnessing. "I know! It's been so long!" Fliss laughed. "Seems we had a reunion!" The old pup chuckled. "Well then, take the book and see what you can do with it laddy." "I will!" I replied as I walked out of the shop along with Fliss. "So then, see you around Mudd!" She smiled as she walked into town. "See you later!" I shouted and then I made my way to the Lookout. (Transition) I arrived at the Lookout and made my way into my pup house. I looked around and see what I could do to find out the secrets of the book I was holding. "What do you hold...?" I said. All of a sudden, the book suddenly opened and started to emit a bright light into my eyes. "What on earth?" I gasped. The pages of the book started to flick by themselves as I got pulled into the book and here began another book adventure. Chapter 2- The Journey into the Unknown There I lay on the floor, unconscious after what had happened between the transition of what occurred within my puphouse. "Ugh... Where... Am I?" I managed to say as I lifted myself off of the floor and looking around. There were strange looking creatures and people wearing a cap and a trainer's outfit running around the place. Up in the sky, I noticed a large dragon with a flame emitting from the tail. "Charizard!" The beast bellowed from within the sky. "C-C-Charizard?! Wait... I'm in the... Pokémon universe?!" I suddenly started to panic, and looked around. It was definitely the Pokémon universe alright. "C'mon Treecko!" Hmm? I swear that voice sounded familiar... No... It couldn't be... "S-Shaky?!" I bellowed in terror. "No... No..." I was getting extremely paranoid. This was the first time in a long time I had been transported somewhere different than before. "Mudd? Why are you shaking so hard? I thought that would be me," he laughed with a grin on his face, patting my back. "You silly sausage, you've been living here all of your life!" "S-Shaky... You don't understand..." "Don't understand? Don't be daft!" He giggled. "Shaky, please... I beg you to listen..." He ignored me and thought this was a laughing game. "C'mon Mudd, we got to go see the professor!" I sighed. "Shaky, I got the Pokédex and all of that, plus some legendaries, a mega ring, starter Pokémon..." He ignored me again. "Come on Mudd, it's super duper extra squeezy wheezy with a cheey on top important!" I gave up, since it seemed perfectly obvious I couldn't reason with him in the end. "Oh alright... What's this 'most important thing' you keep on mentioning?" "You'll see eventually! Follow me!" Just after that, he ran off to a strange looking building with a large telescope coming out of the roof. Was this place the professor's lab? It looks too weird to be one... ''I thought to myself. With nothing else in mind about what I could do, I made my way in the direction of the lab. Whatever place I was in, people, pups and Pokémon were everywhere and the place was civilised. It had a Pokémon center, a Poké mart, houses, the lab, a gym and a lot more attractions. "Shaky! Where are you? I need to tell you something urgently!" "Come on slowcoach! You're going to miss the special thing with the professor!" Shaky was visible by the main entrance and clearly faster than I was. "Shaky, stop. I need to-" "Professor! We're here!" "Professor?! It's not like I am in a video game... Oh no... Not this again..." I remembered my last adventure with a book and trust me, that didn't go so well in my case. Minor flashbacks came into my head as I remebered the first time me and Shaky entered within the old book, and it was horrifying. Shaky looked confused and puzzled as to my strange behaviour. He of course had no idea I came from another world. This was a parallel dimension or universe or... Okay, I'll stop before this drags on. "Welcome boys! You seem to be settling here in this region?" Suddenly, a shady-looking pup with what appeared to be a laboratory uniform and a hat, along with other specific scientific equipment looked down at me willingly. "Gwahhhhhhhhhh!" I exclaimed before hiding behind a nearby dustbin. "Rats, no leftovers two..." "Mudd, what is the matter with you? You seem to be... Flustered as to what's going on." Panic. That's the one word which seemed to fill up my entire head as I wondered what was going to happen to me in this bizarre universe to my own. "Shaky, you've been ignoring me the entire time! Now you start to listen?! Sheesh. Okay. I don't come from this world. I was transported here from an old book and..." "Bla Bla Bla, spare the details," he chuckled, "but what's your problem? You seriously are acting like the bee's knees!" I facepawed. "I said I come from another world Shaky..." Shaky scanned my face as if I was telling a really bad joke. But he could probably tell that my face said it all as I was serious about it. "Y-You... Whhhhhaaaaaaaaatttttttttt?!" he screamed as loud as he could. "HEY! That's my ears you know!" shouted a passerby. I sighed before continuing, "Yes Shaky, this is what I've been trying to tell you the entire time!" "Another world? What's going on here boys?" The shady looking pup glared at us. I shivered. "Mudd, calm down, it's the Pokémon Professor!" He reassured me by pating me on the back softly. ''Hold on a second... The Pokémon Professor? What's going on here? I thought to myself. "The... Pokémon Professor? What's going on...? Shaky, you know me, right? The Lookout and the Paw Patrol..." "Huh? What are you talking about Mudd? And what on earth are you wearing?" "You mean you don't know...? This is my work uniform and... Oh no..." I said before covering my mouth up in fright after the thought of something entered my brain. "What if... I can't get back home...?" Shaky hugged me. "I'm here buddy." The yellow labradoodle smiled at me in his Pokémon outfit. I relaxed a bit. "At least I got you, Shaky. We've been friends since young, saving people in trouble..." It was at this moment that Shaky seemed to have a epiphany, and he remembered something. Shaky gasped and gave me a second look, rubbing his eyes. "Mudd! I can't believe I forgotten about our childhood at the Lookout! Wait, where are we?" He now became confused and he stared at the professor, looking rather baffled with his hat covering half of this face. I smiled and I instantly hurged my best friend. "Oh Shaky! I'm glad you're here... Hold on, how ''did ''you get here?" I tilted my head. Surely there was no other way to get here... Right? Shaky shrugged. "I wish I knew, but I don't..." "Ahem!" We both gave a sudden look at each other before looking at the professor. "Come inside you two! It's time you begin your Pokémon adventure!" Shaky and I gave each other disturbed looks, but we reluctantly nodded after a twenty second pause. "Okay, in you come!" He entered, as both me and Shaky were going to make another book adventure of our own. To be continued...